Kaichou Maid Sama (Exposing Hiraku)
by JinXD150
Summary: Hiraku is facing a new job and school.She has a crush on Naoya.But Naoya is in love with Misaki.Misaki is a good friend of hers.What should she do?
1. The new maid in Maid Latte!

Todays the day i moved to Japan. My named is Hiraku Fuji,My mom left me to this school for 3 years so she can be on her honeymoon with her new "husband".She said shes doing it for ' says she'll pay rent for my apartment.I have to get a Job before I start school.

Sunday,January 27th 123th Avenue.

I walk down the sidewalk,Trying to find a was hopeless.I was searchingfor hours and hours.I only have 16 more hours to go PLUS I have to do the interview.I first walked to Rizuki's Tailoring didn't work out as it was suppose to...Instead of sewing the cloth she gave me i sewed her expensive dress to the curtains...She was not happy..At all.. that took me for hours man T.T..After that job I went to be a cashier at Sukio's 't work out either..It took me 4 hours ... and now im left with 16 hours.. Still walking downthe street.I so desperate I could be a maid in a cafè..Then it came true..WDF.. Maid Lattè its hiring!I walked in."Welcome Back Mistress!"A maid says."I would like to apply for a waitress?"I ask."Alright Mistress,The manager is at a confrence right now, so please wait or order why are you here to talk to the manager!".I nodded. "I'd liketo order you have Moe Moe Omloet Rice?"I ask."Yes Mistress please take a seat here.".I waited for 30 minutes for my taste really good, but not good as my moms. (No offense). *A 100 noms later*

*Burp*.That was ."Excuse me miss you may have your interview with the Manager".The maid said.I nod and walked to the employees room."Hello!"The manager talked about the interview for guess what?! I didn't get in...

SYCHE!I did get in. I was tested actually. see how nice i am no matter how annoying the customers were."You past the test! Welcome to the crew!"The manager embraced."The woman with the red hair is Erika","The girl with the black hair is Misa-Chan"."Thats Hanoka with the orange hair"."And i am Satsuki your cheif"She said happily. (I dont think you want to hear the rest so lets pretend i said all the charachters name xD).

"So your shifts is 4:00pm-to 9:00pm."Satsuki says."We also have special days,like in a week we will have Cat ears day!".I nodded then i had to find a school so i told them i can start working on Tuesday.


	2. Noaya and HirakuNot a good couple name

Monday January 28th,6:00am.

I woke up.*groan* . I sat up and begin to worry about the new schoolie. i actually found a schooleh name Seika.I heard there trying to get as many girls as they could .So I decided to go there.I am in class 2-5 in first period and i would like to join the Student body president meetings.2nd period i have to go to 2-2...Wait is it 6:00am?!IM LATE!SHIT SHIT SHIT!I ran out of bed. I only have 20 minutes to get there..Will I make it? I took of my P.J's off and then I put on the school uniform.I packed my lunch in my backpack and ran out the door.

6:20am School ground

I breath in out... I was so tired. but luckly i made it.1st period..Wait i only got half dress! i didnt put my skirt on right, but i fixed it. my shirt was unbutton.. and am i wearing my smallest bra?!...Aw shet..I CANT CHANGE NOW! i have to wait in second period...SHET!..

8:00am Hallway.

I walk in the school..Boys were winking at me..Dafaq..A trio came by me..(Trio-A group of 3 guys)"Wow,call me".A blonde person says.I blushed.I have to go to class.. so i couldn't talk so I was about to walk until he grabbed my arm and push me against the wall."HEY"She yelled.A girl slaps the blonde man down and punched him down...Alot...Wait..Is that ...MISA CHAN?!I ran to class 2-5."Wait!"Misa yells.I ran to class 2-5."Oh! Here is our new student , Hiraku Fuji".Teacher says."Uhm..Im sorry Teacher i undressed a bit since I was in a it ok that i adjust my apearance?"I ask. teacher nodded."Im sorry you have to wait until next period".The teacher demands. I sigh. The teacher assign my seat...to Naoya who isn't here yet.I just sat down and took out my textbooks.(Naoya was in the imfirmary or skippin class)

12:00pm After class and stuff (2nd period).

CLASS IS OVER FINALLY!I had to get to the girls bathroom the moron trio comes.I couldn't run in the hall anymore... man.. Guys were now jumping on me , talking to on me.I DUN LIKE THIS!I also cant see Misa chan.I walked to the bathroom and i was finally there,but while I was walking in , I saw the popular guy..His name is Usui as usual.I don't see why people like good at sports, i am to,hes handsome..So whats the difference?I fixed my apearance in the bathroom.I sigh."Eh?Im Misaki!Whats your name?"Misa says."Please dont talk to me.."I whisper.I ran out the hallway and went upstairs to the top building.I needed a break."Hey a little girl like you shouldn't be here"...It was Usui."I-Im not a little girl you Dumb Biscut"I say."Temper Much?".I just froze. All I wanted to do is punch him into the face...and i did. well he put me down on the floor."Sometimes you have to try.".Usui says..Misa comes in...amd looks angry.I tried to shield my face... but my hands are pinned down."U...SUI!"Misa chops Usui into bits..While they were fightin g i ran to class 2-2.I was about to open the door but someone grabbed me on the elbow."HEY..Why are you runnin-"Misa looked at my face a bit.."What is your name?"Misa ask."Hiraku Fuji.."I backed away." Y-Your that new maid..."Misa twitches."We'll talk about this in Maid Latte, also call me Misaki in school"Misaki walked in class 2-2 and i did to."Good morning teacher"."Hello Misaki, is this the new student?"The teacher says."Yes!Im the new student, my name Hiraku Fuji buy call me Hira"I say.*"Shes pretty hot*"*I wanna try asking her out to our next festival"*.People murmur."Sit in your seat Hiraku"

OMG i couldnt fix some of the mistakes, Fanfiction program keeps deleting my words -=-..Sorry. ouo


End file.
